Lovers
by Skater Princess
Summary: Two chapter look into four very special couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in "Brothers", but you don't have to read "Brothers" to understand it.**

* * *

It was night time in Philly. The sky was barely cloudy, enough so you could see the stars twinkling above you. In the middle of the hussle and bussle of Philly's "prime time" life, was a simple, lovely couple that loved each other dearly.

Cory and Topanga sat cuddling on their dorm room couch. Both in their pajamas, ready for bed, they sit comfortably watching Kid Gets Aquianted With Universe, feeding each other popcorn. T'was the episode where Rory met Lori at a ski lodge. Cory grinned.

"You know Rory and Lori do look good together." Cory said, tossing more popcorn into his lovers mouth.

"Oh, you just like her cause she reminds you of Lauren." Topanga said jokingly, but with a still begrudging tone to her voice.

"I do not!" Cory retorted, throwing the popcorn into his own mouth this time.

"Alright then Cory." Said Topanga rolling her eyes slightly. Cory was annoyed by her obvious sarcasm.

"You know I can't believe you still get on my case about that!" Cory got up and put the popcorn down on their coffee table and walked back to their bedroom, fluffing the pillows. Topanga was suprised by Cory's agitation, he usually would make a sarcastic remark and then wouldn't care. She walked slowly into the bedroom. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Cory...are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, no I'm not." Cory sat himself down on the bed, looking at Topanga. Topanga frowned, she knew this must have been something truly serious for Cory to be acting, sounding, or even looking like that. He had a defeated look to him.

"I dunno Topanga, I guess I'm just tired. I mean I'm trying to help Shawn with his problems, but he keeps pushing me away. And it just feels like everything is falling apart right now."

Topanga felt confused, "Even us?"

"No, never!" Cory said automatically. Topanga stared for a moment and then sat on the bed next to him. They were both silent. Topanga felt honestly rather angry. Cory had seemed to refferred to Shawn as "everything". And she was defintely tired of Shawn being his everything. Topanga got up and got out a suitcase and started putting some clothes in it.

"Topanga, Topanga what are you doing?" Cory got up and put his hand on Topanga's shoulder but she pushed it off.

"I'll be at my sisters." She said angrily and after closing the suitcase, she walked out the door, too fast at least, for Cory to stop her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eric looked over to the raven hair beauty to his left.

April laughed at him, "You'll see. Its one of my favorite places to be in the middle of the night."

They were driving up a mountain in April's black convertable. April had been driving Eric to his so called "surprise" for a hour or so now, and Eric was getting restless with his now about to burst bladder. He twitched uncomfortably in his seat, April looked at him and laughed kind of.

She finally parked on a wide little plain on the mountainside. April got out and looked over at Eric's seat, but he had already gone. She looked around.

"Eric?" She called and she laughed as she spotted him over by the bushes spilling it all out. He finsihed up, zipped his pants, and turned around to see her giggling at him.

"Don't laugh at my stomach disability!" He laughed.

"Don't you mean bladder?" She smiled.

"Bladder, stomach, whats the difference? Food goes in both of them anyway. So what did you bring me out here for anywa ---- oh my god." Eric went wide eyed as he looked up. The stars above shone more brightly than ever. They seemed to shine in different sizes, some big and some small. The moon of course shone a thousand times brighter than the rest, it was full that night. It was almost as though he was looking at the entirety of all the heavens all together. April smiled at his gaping and she walked towards him, and put her arms around his waist. He stroked her hair. This moment and everything about it, it was truly breathtaking. Beauty that Eric never knew exsisted stood before him in all its greatness.

Both Eric and April felt as though they had reached the top of the world in itself.

* * *

**AN: This one is a two chapter thing. Noticing a title pattern? Meaning of it revealed. Eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nebula lived on the Northern part of Philly. Topanga drove on shiviring into the cold night air. She wasn't particularly "angry" at Cory, perhaps just a bit annoyed. Why was he always so focused on Shawn's problems, even more than his own? Why does Shawn drag his friends into his problems, more like? She understood the importance of Cory and Shawn's friendship and right now she needed her own friend (and sister) to overcome that. It took about 40 minutes for her to reach her destination. She stepped out of the car and could not help but smile at the sight of Nebula's garden which had become positively sheltered in the largest, most beautiful flowers, that seemed to even glow in the moonlight. The yard looked as thought it could have been the setting of an enchanted fairy tale forest due to its size. But the cold air caused her admiration to come to a quick close and she rushed to the wooden door and knocked upon it. Nebula awnsered and she stood there, her being just as beautiful as the garden behind Topanga.

"Topanga? What are you doing here?"

"Cory and I have been having some problems." Topanga twidled her thumbs nervously.

Nebula nodded and let her in.

* * *

April munched hungrily on some cheesits, whilst Eric wrapped his arms snugly around her. He had taken off his shirt, he liked the feeling of the cool breeze. Both of them felt at peace with the world, just sitting there, talking and laughing, gazing at the beauty of the stars, and each other.

"God, its beautiful out here." Eric said still breathless at the sight floating before him. "You know Shawn once told about when he saw something like this, and how he found himself in the experience." April tensed slightly at the mention of Shawn but said nothing, yet her smile went down slightly. Eric didn't acknowledge it, and went on. "When he told me that, I was looking for myself too, and he inspired me to go out there and look for what might shed some light back into the dark place that had become my life. And then I meet you." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, but mid way she stopped his hand with hers.

"Eric, I don't want you falling in love with me or nothin like that..." she said softly.

He looked taken aback, but he whispered, "Its a little too late for that.."

"No..." April shook her head and stood up abruptly, "No!" She pretty much yelled out.

"April whats the big deal??" Eric exclaimed, standing up to face her, "Your the most beautiful, most angelic, most wonderful person I've met in my life! I want to marry you, have kids with you, start a life with you!"

"But we can't do that Eric!" April yelled.

"Why not??"

"I've been living off Eddie and he would never allow it, never in a million years!"

"Who gives a crap about what Eddie thinks??"

"Eric, Eddie Hunter took care of me all my life, hes like a brother and its not in my place to his respect his wishes! And if you can't understand that then theres even no point in being together at all..."

* * *

In New York, Queens.

Kimberly stood in her nightgown, looking down upon her son who was sleeping soundly in his crib. She stroked the little hair he had, and she observed his features for the thousandth time.Although she had observed him as much as she did, Shawn's beauty never faded._ 'Just like Jonathan's...'_ she thought. As a matter of fact Shawn was almost just like Jon outwardly and inwardly.They were both gorgeous on the outside and sweethearts on the inside. As she held Shawn's tiny hand in hers, she said a prayer in her head.

_'Dear Father,_

_Thank you for this beautiful gift of a child you have given Jon and I,_

_God, I pray that he be blessed with all the good things in life,_

_May he have Jon's good heart and strong mind,_

_May he have good friends and do well in school,_

_May he know what is right and what is wrong..._

_And may he rememeber he has parents who love him no matter what may come._

_Amen.'_

* * *

Cory clenched close his brown trenchcoat, sitting at the bus stop, silently wishing he and Topanga both owned seperate cars. He had been waiting for 30 minutes and he was absolutely drenched. But he didn't much care for the onpour he was enduring, his mind was far more set on much more troubling issues such as: What in the world was Topanga's problem?

* * *

T'was even raining harder up in the mountains as April sat sulking in her car, sniffiling, her arms crossed. She sat head bowed in the back seat. A few steps away, Eric sat in the same position in the same cliff, his brow furrowed, the great scramble of stars and galaxies above him forgotten. It had been nearly 20 minutes of scilence already given the exception of April's sniffs and Eric's sighs. Finally April tooka deep breath and stepped out of the car, and walked, arms still crossed tightly around her, over to Eric, and kneeled down beside him.

"I'm sorry," she said quiety, her head covered by a veil of raven hair, "I only defended Eddie because he and I have been friends for so long, hes really the only true friend I've ever had. He was there for me when my parents died in that darned car accident, he took me in when times were just so hard..." her voice became high pitched and she had to wipe tears from her eyes. Eric put his arm around her, squeezing her close to him.

"But you have me now, and me is so in love with you." He poked her nose with his finger and she smiled slightly.

"Youre right." April wiped some final tears from her eyes and looked Eric in the face. "Eddie took care of me, but hes changed. And so have I."

They looked at each other for a moment, gazing into each others eyes. She bit her lip, "Maybe we should go..." And she went back to the car, and he closed her eyes, sighed, and followed her. He sat next to her in the passangers seat, and stayed quiet, as did she. He waited for her to start the car, or do something. But instead, she crawled from her seat, to his lap, and she kissed him hard. He kissed her back and after a few minutes of making out, his hands slowly went up her shirt, undoing her bra, as she took the liberty to take off her own shirt. She ran her hands all over Eric's bear chest, and your imagination can produce the rest...

* * *

Jonathan Turner walked into his apartment, put down his breifcase and took off his jacket. He had just gotten back from work and he was exhausted. He walked over to the babies room where Kat was always sure to be found. And sure enough, there she was, looking down upon little Shawn. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you.."

* * *

Topanga sat in the bench in Nebula's even more beautiful backyard. There was a little roof above her that sheltered her from the heavy rain. Nebula came unto the backyard.

"Someones here to see you Topanga." She stepped aside, revealing Cory who was standing behind her, soaked from head to toe.

"Cory!" Topanga strutted up to him, but he got in her face first.

"Topanga, what is your deal? What can I do? What can I do to make you see that I love you and Shawn with all my life, and I'll always be here for both of you! I'll do anything for you Topanga, why can't you see that?"

"I do Cory." Topanga said studying Cory's determined eyes. "I understand that you and Shawn have this sacred friendship, and I never want to come between that. And I feel helpless because theres nothing to fix, because your doing nothing wrong."

"Topanga.." Cory put both his hands on both of Topanga's shoulders. "No one comes first, and no one comes second. Your both at a tie, don't you see that? Theres no one I love more than Shawn, and theres no one I love more that you!" There was a pause. Topanga put her hand on Cory's, "Thanks Cory." And they both smiled and shared a kiss in the rain, while behind them, Nebula stood, also grinning.

* * *

It was hours later and Eric and April lay in the back seat of their car, both in the nude. Suddenly April heard her cellphone ring and after checking the id, she begun to get dressed. "We have to go, I'll just drop you off at your apartment." She said sternly.

"All of a sudden?" Eric said, his words slurred because he was still in extreme bliss.

"Yes now, get dressed." She threw him his t shirt. Moments later he was full dressed and sitting beside April as she drove 60 down the freeway.

"Hey April?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tonight was the best night of my life." Eric looked at her and saw her smile.

* * *

Morgan and Herman sat on the rooftop of the Matthew's home, cuddled close together. Morgan fiddled in her fingers the rose Herman had given her.

"Herman, what are we doing here?" Morgan asked kind of annoyed. "Lets go inside and watch scary movies, we have popcorn in the cabinet."

"A movie cannot compare to watching the dawn of a new day after the death of a heavy rainfall, more importantly with the woman you truly love."

Morgan stared at Herman. Herman looked at her and then said, "Look up." And so she did.

The sun was peaking out over the horizon and the sky had become just the right mix of darkness and light, even the air was refreshing from the morning mist. She grinned and rested her head on Herman's shoulder.

"I love you Morgan Matthews."

She wanted to say it back but instead she asked him, "Herman what do you define as love?"

"The unity," He replied, "Of two souls sharing a connection and bond that will carry on for all eternity."

Morgan smiled at Herman's poetic and oh so romantic response to most everything.

"Well...I don't know about an eternity but we can give it a shot."

* * *

**A/N: New story coming up soon. )**


End file.
